


The Lost Chapter

by EchoGhost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post PJO series, Pre HoO Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Percy really was hoping he could finish his first night back at camp as wonderfully as the day had been. But he keeps forgetting he has the worst luck ever. When something gets his attention in the night he really wished he could have brought Annabeth along. Or maybe packed?
Kudos: 9





	The Lost Chapter

Percy had just had a pretty wonderful day. He got to see Annabeth and be at Camp again. Even better he had kissed her goodnight. It all seemed like a good way to start the summer, but of course that’s when things go sour for him.

He went into his cabin, taking in the nice sea breeze and kicked off his shoes. He was about to get ready for bed when he heard a small knock on his door.

“Bit late for visitors isn’t it?” Percy said more to himself than anything, but got up all the same and went to the door. Then he double-checked to see that his pants were still on to prevent any unneeded embarrassments.

After succeeding in that task he pulled open the door... to see no one.

“Well that sure was a waste,” Percy mumbled to himself, but couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had knocked and wanted his attention.

“Annabeth?” he called cautiously not being able to think of a reason why his girlfriend would use her invisibility cap and then not shown herself.

He thought for another moment but couldn’t think of anyone who would want to talk to him in the middle of the night. Possibly Nico, but he would have shown himself too, he wasn’t much for pranks.

Percy then decided to stop standing in his doorway like an idiot and go to bed when something caught his eye.

Across the courtyard Percy swore he something move, he followed its path with his eyes and sure enough, a dark figure was entering Hera’s Cabin leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Well,” Percy spoke to himself again, “that’s even weirder than an invisible guest at my door.”

So of course Percy quickly left and snuck over to Hera’s now occupied cabin.

* * *

When Percy reached the threshold he started to realize that this might be a bad idea. Then again, it was probably too late to go back, and if he left to go get anyone else whoever was here might be gone.

“I’m on my own for this,” Percy thought, “It’s not that bad, I’ve been through way worse. And if I’m lucky it’s nothing and Hera won’t mind me sneaking in here in the middle of the night...” The Percy remembered he wasn’t very lucky.

“Hey Hera, hope you don’t mind me coming in for a bit. Thought I saw someone come in and, well just making sure.” Percy hoped that sounded better than it came out.

“Don’t worry, there are no intruders here.” A figure said from the far end of the room.

Percy couldn’t see who it was, but he recognized the voice as Hera’s.

“Oh, well that’s cool,” Percy said trying to sound nonchalant. “Well I better just-”

“That doesn’t mean I want you to leave yet Percy Jackson.” The goddess cut him off before he could finish.

“Oh?” Percy raised an eyebrow in curiosity but didn’t like where this was going. The way she said ‘yet’ made him feel like he should have packed his bags before coming in here. Or at least put his shoes back on.

“Yes hero, I need your help. An exchange is needed to take place to bring the Prophecy of Seven to its start.”

“The Prophecy of Seven? The prophecy Rachel said? But Apollo said it wouldn’t take place for years? You’re telling me it’s starting now?” Percy couldn’t believe his ears. Sure he’d been worried about it ever since he had heard it, but he knew far too well that it would drive him nuts if he tried to figure it out.

“That’s not entirely true, I believe that he only said it might not take place for several years. If he had said otherwise he would have lied, which is impossible for him.” Hera said this all matter-of-factly, but also with an air of impatience, like she was going to be late for a movie and Percy was holding up the line.

“Apollo can’t lie?” Percy couldn’t remember any myth saying that, but he always had a hard time keeping all the stories straight, even with Annabeth’s help.

“Yes, but that’s not important right now. I need you for a risky bet, and only you will do. Now come child time is wasting.” Hera seemed to be getting a bit more impatient, but was still maintaining a level voice, for now.

“Can’t this wait till morning? I just got back and I was kind of looking forward to, you know, hanging out with my friends and all.” Percy was starting to feel a little anxious himself, but wasn’t totally sure why. Was it the goddess’s mood or the dislike between her and Annabeth?

“Perseus, there will be no more camp if you don’t leave with me now! I don’t have time for your childish antics!”

Percy had never heard Hera get this mad before and she had never used his full name like that before either. Whatever was bothering her was serious. And he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Look I’m just tired from today and I’m not used to this type of summoning and whatever. But if this is a big as you say it is, why don’t we wake the others? I mean didn’t the prophecy say we needed seven heroes? Last I checked I was only one person.” Percy was trying his best not to anger the goddess anymore, try being the operative word. He was starting to think he really was more tired than he was letting on and now it was making him irritable.

The goddess sighed and came forward so Percy could finally see her better. She seemed a bit worn down herself, which seemed odd to him. 

“Is everything all right?” Percy found himself worried about her, maybe being the goddess of marriage was tougher than it sounded.

Hera let a small smile escape her lips. “Thank you for your concern Percy Jackson, but everything is not, how you say ‘all right’. I am about to make a trade of leaders and it is a very dangerous thing to do. But you have been separated for far too long. It is time to reunite... or die trying.”

As usual, nothing but cryptic codes that Percy didn’t understand. He really wished Annabeth was here to translate all that, but then again, she might not have let the goddess talk that much.

“So I’m guessing helping you helps the world and whatever? Gods, I am really tired. I don’t think sending me on an epic journey right now is the best idea. I wouldn’t want to get lost and mess everything up.” Percy didn’t mean to sound so whiny but he couldn’t help it. He hated it when the only information he got was even more mysterious than not knowing.

“Hmm, ” the goddess pondered, “To tired to travel, eh?” then Hera looked him over and he couldn’t tell if she was planning a new outfit or what animal to turn him into. Percy really hoped it wasn’t the latter.

Then Hera spoke again quickly getting Percy’s attention. “You will get all the rest you require and you will awake in the location I wish you to be for the trade. But to learn new things you must forget the old habits. Now rest Percy Jackson, a whole new world awaits you when you awaken.”

Percy really didn’t know what she was talking about now but felt super tired and was glad to fall asleep right where he was, standing up, barefoot in the doorway of Hera’s cabin.

* * *

As Percy lost consciousness and his body collapsed towards the floor, Hera quickly and effortlessly caught him in her arms.

Now all she had to do was keep him safe with Lupa until he awoke and was ready to train with the She-wolf.

And to help with that she took those pesky distractions out of his mind, all of the memories of the ones which caused his fatal flaw. She took everything except his skills, his name, and the knowledge of the gods, as limited as it was.

But, for a moment, she felt like she had missed something. Did she leave an extra memory? No, that was silly, she knew she had done it right. And even if she missed a small detail, it couldn’t possibly be enough to mean anything to him.


End file.
